nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Umami Amenbou
Umami Amenbou (餹慕 有間咩 Amenbou Umami) is a Agnus Dei (or manager of dreams). She's an important ally of the Chesire Cat and his current reincarnation, Neko Shinrin. General Information Personality Umami is a simpleminded girl who adores sweets and sleeping. However, because of the unpredictable sleeping cycles of Wonderland, she becomes determined to have some sleeping time for her and goes to the point she joins with the amoral Neko to let it happen. Because she's weakened in Wonderland, she talks with a sleepy tone of voice. ;To enforce dream logic She can infiltrate dreams at will and siphon off a dream’s intense energy to utilize as her life force. Her ability to enforce dream logic allows her to create the same kind of nonsensical chaos that one might find in a dream even outside of dreams. Within the World of Dreams, her power is absolutely unlimited but within the physical world, her power is restricted by how awake she feels. In Wonderland she's weakened because of the unpredictable sleep cycles of the population. ;To ride a cotton candy cloud Character Basis Name Her last name, Amenbou (餹慕) means "yearn for sweets". Her name, Umami (有間咩) has the kanji for "exist" and "space". The last kanji in her given name (咩 "mi") is an onomatopeia of "bleating", since she's a sheep. "Umami" is also one of the five basic tastes (together with sweetness, sourness, bitterness, and saltiness). Design Background Information As a Agnus Dei, Umami could enter the World of Dreams of each dimension, such as Kuusou no Sekai or the Halloween World. However, due to Wonderland's strange people, the sleep cycle was unstable and Umami found the imprediactable sleep cycles of the people in Wonderland to be quite troublesome, not to mention that this affected her strength. However, this changed after meeting the Cheshire Cat. He wanted to create a Kingdom of Cats but was aware that he was too weak to overthrow the current Queen himself. Seeing it as an oportunity to solve the problem of the sleeping cycle, Umami helped the Cheshire Cat. Together, they transported Alice into Wonderland and directed her actions in their favor so she would arrange a revolution against the Queen of Hearts. The second time Alice returned, the Chesire Cat manipulated Alice into arranging a revolution against the Queen of Hearts and to side with the White Queen (actually Umami in disguise). Thanks to her interventions, the Queen of Hearts was defeated. However, it also helped the Cheshire Cat into arising into power and creating the Kingdom of Cats, which was what she wanted all along. Afterwards, the Cheshire Cat easily took control of Wonderland and immediately created the Kingdom of Cats, becoming an almighty dictator. When he died, he simply reincarnated and continued to rule. The sixth reincarnation turned to be Neko Shinrin, whose goverment was abolished after the events of Demons in Wonderland. Role Wonder Execution Gamble After the events of Demons in Wonderland, the old system was re-instituted and Neko was forced into hiding. She reunites with Umami once again and both disguise as mercenaries for the new Queen, hoping to restore the Kingdom of Cats. When she sees Miko Kokunai and Ritsuka Hayashi, she recognizes them as the ones who defeated Neko years ago and attacks them in retribution, but due to being weakened, she's defeated. When the government is restored after Misao Nousagi is imprisoned and the presence of Starrot Heartlet changes the realm for good, Umami loses interest in continuing to help Neko with her amoral plans and abandons her. She's still not happy about Wonderland's impredictable sleeping cycles, though. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Wonder Execution Gamble Category:Female Characters